black 2 adventures
by hawkstar's path
Summary: based on my black 2 gameplay
1. Chapter 1

'hello and welcome to the world of pokemon my name is professor juniper but people call me the pokemon professor as you know this world is inhabited by mysterious creatures known as pokemon -juniper throws up a pokeball and a grey pokemon with white scarfs' 'cinooooo' the small pokemon chimed 'we live beside pokemon as partners,friends, we even battle along side them to deepen our bond with them well that's enough about me what about you are you a boy or a girl?' girl 'oh so youre a girl then?' yes 'well can I know what your name is?' Alyssa 'Alyssa huh? what a lovely name! and what about this boy here I believe he is your rival' coba 'coba? did I get it right?' yes 'well Alyssa im going to entrust you with a pokemon this pokemon will be your partner your adventure has just begun' shrinks to game size (I used my real name and I named my rival "hugh" I named him coba I think you know how I got the idea (coballion) )

-Alyssa-

I was sitting in my room watching purloin videos on poketube the video I was watching was a purloin on a Roomba wearing a sharpedo suit while chasing a ducklett "hah silly purloins"i heard the front door open and close and my mom Cynthia (no not the sinnoh champion)

"Alyssa! im home!"i sighed paused my video and reluctantly got out of my room to greet my mom getting out of my room I rarely do that except get food water etc. my mom only calls me when she needs something or shes making me go out side "yeah mom?" I sighed "I have a few questions for -" "I didn't do it!" I screamed she put her hands on her hips and raised an eye brow "I wasn't going to ask that I was going to ask if you wanted a pokemon" she questioned looking at me sucpiciously I was schoked but the more I thought of it the more I was skeptical I would throw a fit if she caught me a patrat or a purloin a riolu would be cool lucarios are one of my favorites but if its a mareep.. lets not get into that "please tell me you did not catch me a patrat or a purloin"i groaned "no no I didn't but answer the question we are waisting time " she impaintently tapped her foot after she finished saying that I got excited "yes I want a pokemon!" I wasn't exactly the right age witch is 16 in the unova reigon im 14 "ok step one completed would you like a pokedex?" he said clearly happy that she changed the subject "ok well a person named Bianca is here to give you a pokemon you might wanna find her though it is her first time in asperita city" she finished then walked right to the couched plopped down on it and turned it on I rolled my eyes and walked out the front door I was half way down the street when I heard a voice that belonged to my best friend coba "hey Alyssa finally outside in the fresh air I see !" he joked and I playfully punched him in his shoulder "shut up nimrod" I joked back "so anways" he continued brushing off his shoulder where it was starting to bruise I anime sweat dropped "what are you doing? outside none the less" he questioned "oh professor juniper sent over her assistant named Bianca im getting a starter today!" I screamed joyfully I barely noticed when hugh's little sister appeard "well when you do get a pokemon treat it nicely ok?" she said emotionlessly coba looked at her with emotionless eyes then put his hand on his pokeball I always was jelous of him getting a pokemon before me but I brushed that thought of as the aura around us started to get ominous "anyways I have to go find her it's her first time here" I quickly changed the subject "oh ill help sis go back home ok?" "ok! bye Alyssa its been nice to see you outside for once!" she said merrily before skipping away I rolled my eyes and shook my head "well lets go coba" ii eagerly clutch the strap of my bag what starter will I pick? I not very fond of grass types unless I lived in the sinnoh region I find turtwig irresistible fire type? tepig was cute but I cant really tain fire types I find them hard to train then there was oshawott at school I fell in love with the water starter my favorite types is water dark electric and ground we walked up to the out look great idea aly! Bianca might be up their" we walked up the steps until coba stopped and had to catch his breath "dang for someone who spent a lot of her time inside you sure are fit and not to mention pale really pale" he joked but was serious about the fit part I excersized a lot and I as out during the night

"well go on get your pokemon already!" he excitedly breathed I exaled at walked up the steps confidentaly ad saw a girl with a pofy green hat yup that's her I thought I tapped her on the shoulder I swore she jumped ten feet into the air and let out an"eeek" sound I almost mistook her for a simisear "oh hi! im Bianca do you know anyone named Alyssa?" she asked with a cheerfull tone in her voice "yeah im Alyssa and I assume that you are assistant?"i stated the obvious "oh! so you are Alyssa! wow you are like ex-ac-tly like what I heard!" she finished and pushed up her glasses and zoned out I waved my hand in her face "well Alyssa oone of the three pokemon in this case will be your loyal partner!" she pulled out a grey and orage case with a red button on the side she pressed the small red button and the cover lifted to show 3 small red and white orbs I almost teared up thinking that today I would become a trainer "aww don't cry! we can do this tomorrow!" she reasoned "these are tears of joy" I told her she just smiled "well go ahead pick one!" she excitedly said I put my hand on the pokeball that had a little raindrop on it I tossed it up in the air and out came a little blue otter "osha?" is chirped confusingly trying to figure it out were it was I kneeled down to its height "hi little one im your trainer! my name is Alyssa"i extended my hand it smiled and put its head under my hand and I stroked its little white head I picked it up and hugged it I squaled a happy "oshaa" and nuzzled into my chest

"I choose this one" I smiled down at it "nice choice! do you want to nick name it?" Bianca questioned "yes im going to name him tideripple" (inamed my black 2 samurott that ok?) "wow such a cool name!" she beamed you know I think I might want to be friends with this chick before I could speak coba ran up to us and yelled "hey how long do you plan to keep me waiting" he asked after she gave me the pokedex and after I tried it on oshawott "oh so you chose oshawott well im going to crush you with the snivy I raised from an egg go snivy!" he tossed up his precious pokemon and it landed gracefully on the ground looked at me and let out a happy "vy snivy!" it clung to my leg now I know why people say im supposed to be a grass type trainer but the truth is I do NOT like grass types tideripple jumped out of my arms angrily that this snivy was ogling over HIS trainer it yanked the snivy off of my leg and tackled it "you should control your pokemon Alyssa!" coba yelled looking at his in poor shape snivy 'wow is my satarter really that strong I though "snivy used leer!" coba order "tideripple avoid it by closing your eyes" since leer was practically a glare I thought it would work witch it did "ok good now tide ripple tackle once more"i commanded it "dodge it snivy!" coba yelled snivy dodged with ease with irked mine and tideripples nerve" tide ripple tackle again!" it was a direct hit and his snivy fainted "yes I won on my first try! our first battle tideripple1" I squealed excitedly tiderpple stood proudly and taped his shell on his pudgy belly and yelled at snivy all I heard was a bunch of oshas a few snivys but their conversation was

'if I ever see you touching my trainer or trying to hug her like you did today I will learn blizzard early and kick your ass got it baka?' tideripple yelled

'but she seems like the grass type trainer her aura says so' snivy argued back

'I don't care by the few minutes ive met her I found out that she hates grass types!' tide ripple shot back

'fine but from now on the best starter wins' snivy crossed his leafy arms and turned and walked away to his trainer who walked to the poke center with snivy in his arms after the little conversation I picked up tiderpple and kissed his little forehead wich made him blush and nuzzle my cheek " tideripple you can ride on my should a be out of youre pokeball but only go in their if you need to rest from a battle ok?" I told him as I put him on my shoulder and fed him a berry wich he ate with gusto I walked to the pokecenter and healed up after we exited coba's little sister gave me two town maps one for me one for him and my mom gave me running shoes perfection its was sundown when we reached floccessy town as I was about to step into the town I heard another voice I looked around and saw no one I shrugged but tide ripple who was perching on my shoulder tugged on my ear and pointed to the top of a cliff I had to squint until I sai a guy with pokeballs hanging from his neck and have fiery hair he jumped down from the high cliff 'what the f? that cliff is like 20 feet high! how does he do that?' "my name is alder you look like a fine trainer your oshawott looks very strong but not strong eough tomorrow I will train you "the former unova champion gave me the address to his training place I walked to the pokemon center and healed up tideripple and checked into a room I plopped down on the bed it had soft comfy pillows and blankets I watched and tide ripple was eagerly trying to get upon the bed I giggled "you what tideripple you are just too cute" I giggled and picked him up and placed him on the bed got under the covers and he crawled in next to me and huddled up next to me and we fell asleep instantly but in the back of my mind I knew that their was no turning back now this was the start of something new...

*how do you like this so far? good? bad? I encourage constructive criticisim or however you spell it I howver do not own pokemon I will up date when I can im not promising everyday though this story however is based off of my adventures in black 2 sorry if I got things wrong though bye for now but be sure to check out my awfull stories to see if ive improved or not bye*


	2. Chapter 2 :naruto

-Alyssa-

I was sitting on a park bench wiping my oshawotts face he ate some pokemon food messily and now im stuck with this once I finished tideripple climbed back onto my shoulder and we walked exiting the town " why are you holding two maps?" I heard someone say I looked to see alder

"oh hey again alder one of these maps is for my friend coba did he pass by here by any chance?" I questioned he nodded "the one with the snivy? yeah he should be training in floccesy ranch right now ill wait go deliver it to your friend" he pushed me he looked like a regretted it after because he took a watergun to the face I laughed and high fived my stater as we alked out of the town thank goodness I hated that place before we crossed a bridge another person stopped me "hey you you looked at me funny lets battle!" a smosh refrence? dumbbell "yeah sure whatever go tideripple beat his ass" I shouted to my starter my oshawott put his battle face on and the battle began.

"no patrat getup!" the trainer yelled while I walked away with cash in my pocket and the feeling of victory I used a potion on my oshawott as we walked through another forest path " hey look at my cute pokemon!" a girl in a mini skirt shouted to me and sent out her purloin " now lets see how cute it is in a battle against your weak pokemon like that ugly oshawott on your should-" she was cut shot as her purloin was already soaking wet and fainted "HOW DID YOU DO THAT CUTE POKEMON ALWAYS WIN YOU STUPID PURLOIN YOU NEVER WIN GO AWAY YOU ARE SO UGLY AND WEAK" after that said I went up to the bitch and slaped her straight across the face and took purloin to a pokemon center but before I did that I remember my mom gave a revive so I used it on purloin and used a potion.

" you are the one who is weak this purloin gave it its all you shouldn't even be a trainer hand over your pokeball and release this purloin now or ill have to slap you again" she looked scared ..good I thought no one not even the worst pokemon diserves the hate it gets even the purloin wanted to be released "fine Ill just catch a patrat then" she huffed then released her purloin " have fun with it bitch " after that was said she gave me my prize money and I headed off and caught the purloin that she released when I made it to floccesy ranch I heard what I though was crying

I looked and saw a riolu with its head in its paws crying I went up to it 'who is there?' is frantically asked' oh cool telepathy " don't worry im not goling to hurt you im just going to see if you are ok" I told the riolu 'im not im blind im not like the other riolus im diffrent no sees my strength

is they did no one would notice it or notice me I want to become strong .. im sorry im probably annoying you aren't I?' " not at all you know if you want you can travel with me tideripple and jake (the purloin) we can become strong together and besides Its ok to be different I don't have a perfect complexion either I have a lazy eye im not perfect and that's okthere is no such thing as perfection even with your faults you can do anything" I told him he looked at me with sightless white eyes and smiled at me "yeah.. I will travel with you1 but first let me battle tideripple " he said eargerly ad got into position tide ripple jumped of my shoulder and let out a water gun wich did half damge and riolu did quick attack "tide ripple are you ok?"  
I asked worriedly my oshawott nodded and used tackle with did the perfect amount of damaged and I got a premier ball out of my bag and tossed it to the riolu and he enveloped in a bright red light and was sucked in.

one

oh man will I catch him?

two

almost there

three

oh my arceus I cant breathe

'click'

I jumped for joy and then let out my new friend "now that you are on the team now to give you a name how about naruto? its from one of my favorite anime's you remind me of the main character wich is named naruto so how about it?" I asked I honestly though that the name naruto suited him well 'I like it naruto it is then we shook hand/paws and started training

alright riolu use uick attack one more!" I commanded it was a direct hit and azurill fainted and ran away I held up my poke dex to both of my pokemon 'ok they are both level 15 I should be good to go now' "ok guys training is over lets go look at the rest of the farm naruto do you want to walk with us or do you want to be in your ball?" I asked 'I would like to be in my ball please mistress ' I chuckled and returned him and put tide ripple on my shoulder I walked into one of the fences "hey!" some one shouted it wasn't a stranger definetly not I recognized that quil fish hair cut and that voice it was none other than... coba my best friend " isee you came here to toughen up well then lets see how strong you've gotten" he sent out his snivy 'wow still only has his snivy dang dude hurry up and catch a pokemon already " go naruto" be for I could throw my pokeball my tide rippe stopped me and jumped off my shoulder and and started tackling the crud out of his snivy and in a moments notice snivy was down "dang you got stronger already" he sauid impressed I used yet another potionon mine and gave my last one to coba " I knew it was lively around here" I looked to see what looked to be

the ranch owners " so I see that you two where havin a pokemon battle oh how nice it is to be young oh sorry let me introduce my self im the owner of this here ranch and this is my wife " hello after a pokemon battle you should always have you pokemon heald right?" after she gave me and coba potions and set us off to looks for a lost herdier and coba releasing his rage at something and stormed off I was walking around the back of the farm searching then I heard "yarrrp!" Imy snapped towards that direction where the sound came from gee being out in the night really heightens your senses "did you hear that?!" coba shouted to me " ill ook over her you go deeper into the grove!" I nodded and we went our separate ways I heard the sound again and ran faster its a good thing tide ripple is in his pokeball or else he would be lagging behind I saw a dude in what loked to be a ninja/ knmight costume kicking a herdier and the herdier was huddled into a corner blood seeping out of multiple gashes I coverd my mouth in horror I summed upo enough courage to shout "HEY LEAVE THE POKEMON ALONE ASS HAT" I charged at him at found out that he was a member of team of team plasma? they disbanded two years ago! whatever he gave me the tm for frustration not like id ever use it though I want all of my pokemon to love me not hate me after all that happened coba got the herdiers trainer and we all went back to the ranch where I healed up my pokemon and head back towards floccesy.

-?-

dang this sandstorm seems to last forever my legs are getting scraped that even my cloaked is getting stained .. great I have finally found my way back to unova my trusty samurott was looking weary from the long travelling so we decided to make a camp for the next few weeks

I can't help but feel that I will find him again somehow..

-Alyssa-

"pansage vinewhip!" the school kid shouted "naruto dode and use forcepalm!" naruto dodged with ease despite his blindness and it was a critical his so I defeated the monkey in a matter of a few seconds "congrats you won now lets heal up your pokemon " after they were healed I tuned them out and walked outside were a dude with red rimmed glasses and a lab coat eyed me creepily " I know this is sudden but here take this don't say anything " the he ran off I read th e little note 'medal rally collect them at any poke center "pssht I aint doin that crap" I sent out tide ripple who clambered onto my shoulder his apparent favorite spot and we headed back to asperita where the gym was weird right? a gym in the home town huh oh well as we exited tideripple tugged on my ear again and I squinted to see alder up on the cliff again like seriopusly how the heck does he do teleport? we just saw him! he told us that riolu was a good pokemon gave us oran berrys and I made my way to asperita city

-Alyssa-

"lets make this a battle to remember!"cheren stoodup straight fixing his his tie "go patrat!" a familiar furry brown rat popped out of it pokeball "workup!" he commanded then the patrat looked like its tail was having a seizure and was on fire seriously dang "naruto force palm!" I shouted "patrat dodge" the patrat dodge "good now workup!" he repeated the last actions "riolu again use force palm!" this time the patrat didn't have time to dodge and fainted on impact "good job patrat return" he return his companion "alright your turn lilipup!" he sent out a puppy pokemon "pup! pup pup!" it barked "ok work up!" he commanded and lillipups paws looked like they were on fire as he spun around while jumping "naruto a gian force palm" I commanded "lillipupnuse workup and tackle!" I was schocked when it fainted my riolu "naruto return" I returned my riolu "go tideripple!" I sent out my starter "water gun" I told him he leaped into the air and blasted water out of his mouth and fainted the lilipup in one hit "yeah!" I fist pumped so after we got out gym badge and the tm for work up and the tm for return and the x trancever the c-gear and everything else I got my pokemon healed jakee decided to go with professor juniper so I sent him to her lab so for now its just me and naruto I was in the room in the pokemon center as I stepped out of the shower I saw my pokemon playing together before retireing to the couch to sleep I might as ell do that too I drifted off in the pokemon center bed snoring

-wow longest chapter I wrote so far haqppy now humans? good sorry bad grammar I was playing white 2 while updating so yeah I don't own anything ok so yeah thanks for reading

-hawkstar out stay flaming-


End file.
